Stat Screen
The Stat Screen Sub-menu can be accessed through the Settings Menu. This Screen will show you a breakdown of all the boosts at play in your current run as well as how far from 100% completion you are for each expansion of the game. This particular feature is still on beta and is subject to change. Three Major sections form the Stat Screen: Boosts Two subsections form part of the Boosts breakdown: Overview The Overview shows the total of 20 different statuses on the game, 3 from which it also breakdowns into temporary, this run and permanent. It is important to note that Overview will not take into account any exclusive boost or individual bonus. As an example, skins provide individual bonuses to each creature. The stat Creature Drops is maxed at +5 even tho a creature with access to 2 maxed skins and fully leveled up can have up to +12 total to their drops. Starting Items These sub-section shows you the items you will start with that do not survive the apocalypse on their own. To see what items survive an apocalypse, check Apocalypse. Only 3 Items fall in this category: Completion The Completion Section has 4 subsection breaking down as follows: Core The core breakdowns general objectives that can only be achieved with access to all 3 expansions in the game. Cosmetic Since Cosmetic includes all skins, it also count premium skins from Tower Events and no longer available skins in the game that were introduced on past Seasonal Events, this could mean that in the future these skins will make a comeback. Time Shop A dedicated section to check your progress on the 1st expansion of the game. Nether Shop A dedicated section to check your progress on the 2nd expansion of the game. Legacy The last section of the Stat Screen, it breakdowns your statistics on the subsection called BIG NUMBERS. It is uncertain when the game started recording these statistics so some of your previously achieved Big Numbers may not show up correctly. To correct this you'll need to achieve those numbers again. Since the Leader Boards have been in the game longer than the Stat Screen, you may also see a difference on your Highest Scores. The Highest Scores that the Big Numbers sub-section records as of August 1st of 2019 are: * Number of Apocalypses * Highest Apocalypse Damage * Highest Champion Stage * Most Dark Energy * Most Souls * Total Creatures Killed * Total Resources Produced * Total Spells Cast Trivia * As stated at the beginning this feature is still on beta, so new stats may be added in the future or a rework could be implemented. * Red Wool as a damage Multiplier does not count towards the Total displayed at the Overview Sub-section. The same is True for Double Darkness and Spells. * A Tower Skin bonus just like Creature Skins individual bonuses do not count towards any stat at the Stat Screen since these affect individual floors. Category:Menu Category:Guide